


Anti Nightmare Potion

by Plum (inkedbyplum)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluff is good for your soul part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbyplum/pseuds/Plum
Summary: When a certain demon faces difficulties falling asleep, he turns to you for help. He's puzzled as to why you fascinate him so much, but maybe it's not such a bad thing after all -- even if you're a human.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 291





	Anti Nightmare Potion

The sound of a knock wakes you up, your room clad in darkness. You grab for your D.D.D. to check the time, squinting at the brightness – 3 am. Slowly, you begin to sit up, walking towards your door. Who would be knocking at your door at a time like this? Perhaps Levi, trying to get you to binge another anime with him. Or maybe it's Beel, looking for some company as he gets his late-night snack from the kitchen. When you open the door, you find neither of them – instead, Belphegor is standing in front of you, one arm clutched around his pillow.

"Oh… You're up. Good," he says with a yawn, inviting himself into your room. Before you can even attempt to process what's happening, the demon sits down on your bed, checking the softness of your mattress with one hand. "I woke you up, didn't I? Sorry."

A little bit dumbfounded, you shut the door and turn around, looking at him. He's looking back at you, expectantly.

"Is everything alright?" You ask – you know that Belphie suffers from occasional nightmares, but never would you have expected him to come to you instead of Beel, or any of his other brothers for that matter. Perhaps there's something else that bothers him? Your heart drops when you consider that maybe Beel and he got into a fight.

"Yeah. I can't sleep, and you seemed like the most likely person to let me in," he doesn't meet your eyes as he speaks. If you were more awake, you would probably end up asking him why he didn't wake up his twin brother, or why he didn't go over to Levi's room to play a game instead. But as tired as you are right now, you simply decide not to question him.

"So… Are you saying you want to sleep here?" The question slips out before you can hold it back, and you know his answer before he even opens his mouth.

"What? No. Did you not hear what I just said…?" Stifling another yawn, he shrugs. "I guess if you want to try to make me fall asleep, though, I wouldn't stop you." His words bring a smile to your face, and you give him a little nod.

"Okay, I'll try for you," you tell him. As if taken aback by your words, he turns his head to avoid your eyes, and the dim light allows you to see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Do you like warm milk with honey? When I was younger and I couldn't sleep, my mother always used to make me a warm cup of honeyed milk – she sometimes called it an anti nightmare potion."

"An _anti nightmare potion_? It's just milk, though, isn't it?" You don't miss the way he raises a brow at your words, but choose to ignore it instead.

"Well… Yeah. But it's made with love, and that was enough to keep the nightmares at bay. And it tastes really good!" Reaching out your hand towards him, you wait for him to take it. A couple of seconds pass, Belphie merely looking at your hand. Maybe he doesn't want you to make him something to drink after all? Just as you're about to drop your hand, he gets up from your bed and grabs it. His fingers feel cold and clammy against your warm skin, making you think that he really did have a nightmare before coming to your room.

"Alright. Let's try one of these anti nightmare potions," Belphie murmurs, avoiding your gaze as the two of you make your way to the kitchen. A couple of lit candles light the hallway, flickering and casting wavering shadows. If you were wandering the hallway by yourself, you'd feel a little scared by the atmosphere, but something about Belphie's presence and his hand in yours gives you a sense of security. As if he can read your thoughts, he gives your hand a light squeeze, and with a smile, you squeeze back. Neither of you says a word.

When you reach the kitchen, he lets go of your hand – the light is brighter here, and it gives you a clearer view of the demon. The tips of his ears are bright red, his hair an unkempt mess, his clothes clinging to his frame.

"Do you have a favourite mug?" Your question seems to catch him off-guard, and he stares at the cupboard for a few moments. When you take a closer look, you notice that his eyes appear a bit glassy, but after you blink, the look on his face is gone.

"No. Any mug is fine," he mumbles, leaning against one of the counters as he watches you reach for the cupboard. You make a mental note to buy a special mug just for him the next time you go shopping. As you pour the milk and go to heat it, you begin humming to yourself, a soothing melody you remember from your childhood. The demon can't take his eyes off of your figure, enthralled by your movements and your humming. He finds comfort in your presence, the way you accept him without questions warms his heart – not something he'd be willing to admit any time soon, not out loud.

When you're done preparing his drink and hold it out to him, his eyes widen ever so slightly. He must have been lost in his thoughts, and that's why the last few minutes seemed like a blur to him.

"Thanks," he says, giving you an appreciative nod as he takes the mug. The heat radiates from the mug warms his hands, soon enough coursing through his body.

"Let's head back to my room. It's much more comfortable there, don't you agree?" You ask after he's taken a sip of the milk, giving him a reassuring smile. He nods, and the two of you return to your room in silence. You notice that Belphie holds onto the mug with both hands.

Back in your room, you decide to turn on a movie. You ask for his opinion, and soon enough you find yourself settled on your bed with a horror movie running on your laptop. Your eyes keep glancing at the boy next to you, wondering if this could be counterproductive to the warm milk you just prepared for him, but he seems to be enjoying himself. A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, eyes glued to the screen.

Your eyelids grow heavier by the second, and eventually, you rest your head against his shoulder. His body stiffens a little when you do, glancing down at your face – did you really fall asleep when he's sitting here, unable to? How rude of you. And yet he finds the sight of you endearing, your soft features relaxed, illuminated by the blueish light of the screen. Maybe you do look sort of cute like this, he thinks to himself, glad that you can't read his thoughts.

He tries to place the mug on the ground next to the bed without moving too much, not wanting you to stir from your slumber. After all, he woke you up once tonight, it doesn't have to become twice.

As he looks at you rather than the movie, Belphie asks himself why you're so kind to him. You barely know him, and yet you offered him your help right away – even when he turned out to have been using you. He thinks back to the way he treated you, the way he touched you and he's repulsed by himself. Why is it that you don't think of him the way he thinks of himself? It doesn't make sense.

"You humans are always so naive..." He mutters, softly pushing a strand of your hair out of your face. When he looks at you like this, resting so peacefully, he's reminded of the past: the way humanity mesmerised him; how fascinating everything used to be. Years of bitterness had ruined his memories, but when he looks at you like this – kind-hearted, carefree, relaxed – he wonders why you're able to break down his walls so easily.

Is it really because of Lilith? When he looks at you, he's not reminded of her… But he believes she would have been fond of you. It's difficult not to be fond of you. Somehow, you've managed to make all of his brothers care about you, and he's not an exception.

He thinks back to the night when he offered to make a pact with you, and when he remembers how overjoyed you looked, how sweet your smile had been, he blushes. Belphie finds it difficult to understand his feelings for you, and as much as he tries to ignore them; somehow, they always manage to resurface and take over. The same thing happened tonight. Instead of laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he found himself in front of your door before he could even begin to comprehend what was going on.

"You're really weird… Even for human standards," he mumbles to himself. You seem to be fast asleep at this point, so he decides to risk moving enough and laying you down in bed. When you don't seem to wake up, the demon carefully positions himself behind you, one arm drawn over your waist. He pulls you close, and he wonders if you can feel his heart racing against your back.

Sleepless nights used to annoy him, but when Belphegor is this close to you, he doesn't mind them. He enjoys your warmth seeping into his body as if to cleanse him from his bad dreams. If he listens closely enough, he can hear your heartbeat – it's oddly calming. The movie running on your laptop is long forgotten at this point, his focus entirely on you.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down like this in a house full of demons… You're really far from perfect, huh?" He allows his head to rest on your pillow, taking in your scent involuntarily and blushing as he notices. It didn't go unnoticed when you started using indian sandalwood fragrances in your room, but the sweetness of your scent fills his nose easily. Maybe he prefers this to any other fragrance Asmodeus could offer you. "But… You're perfect for me. And that's enough, isn't it?"

His entire body freezes as you turn around to face him, and terror washes over him when he thinks you're awake – but no, your eyes are still shut; your breathing still going slowly. His mumbling must have tickled the back of your head, he believes, and he decides to keep quiet from now on. Maybe he'll be able to fall asleep now? After all, you said the secret ingredient of your anti nightmare potion was love, and when he drank it, he could feel it coursing through his body, warming every last fiber of him.

The next morning, you wake up before him, and to your surprise you find yourself snuggled up to his chest. You try to move away, but his arms around you hold you close; you don't think you'll be able to get up without waking him in the process. Perhaps you can just wait a little longer, allowing him to get more sleep before you wake him up. You have to get up eventually, but you wouldn't mind him sleeping in your bed a little longer.

You can feel his warm breath on your face, and you feel the blood rushing to your face. He looks peaceful and content, and you as wiggle your arm out of the embrace to caress his cheek, you think to yourself that he looks rather angelic like this. He'd laugh at you if you said that out loud, wouldn't he?

"I hope you're having nice dreams, Belphie," you whisper with a smile. You wonder if the warm milk you made for him helped him fall asleep after all, or if he just grew bored of watching a movie by himself.

"Mhh… I am… Thanks, MC," the demon mumbles, drowsiness laced in every word. You pull your hand away from his face, afraid that you woke him, but you notice him shaking his head ever so slightly. "Keep going. That feels nice..."

  
  


And so you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this was another request I received on tumblr! I found it a bit difficult to write Belphie's voice and make it fit his canon voice, probably because he's only been around in the last few chapters. I have yet to unlock more of his devilgram stories, too, so please bear with me if he seems a bit off. 
> 
> I hope you were still able to enjoy this fic, and thank you so much for reading! Please do check out my tumblr @plumeriaheart !


End file.
